


Totaled

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Promptis roadhead





	Totaled

Noctis is fairly sure what Prompto is doing with his tongue is illegal. Aside from the fact that they’re quite literally speeding down the Astrals-damned  _highway_  at near 120 kilometers per hour, he wonders why the hell he hadn’t let Prompto do this sooner, very serious safety hazards notwithstanding. 

There are no stop lights he can slow down at, nothing that would give him a chance to peel his hands from the wheel and bury them in Prompto’s hair instead. There’s just an infuriating wet heat threatening to get them both sent to the hospital at rapid pace courtesy of his best-friend-with-benefits. 

Prompto had asked him, once, whether or not they were dating. Noctis had shrugged and replied, “Do you want us to be? It’s pretty much the same, anyways.”

They’d not talked about a label for their relationship since. Prompto seemed plenty satisfied after sucking a few too many marks high up on Noctis’s neck that same night to worry over it. 

Noctis wonders if he should have refused Prompto’s suggestion again, phrased in how he’d been tracing patterns on Noctis’s pant leg since lunch, hand sliding up his thigh to tease ever closer to his belt. It had been thrilling enough to fight through his gut reaction to grab Prompto’s hand and place it where he needed the contact most like he wasn’t making dreadfully boring conversation with a diplomat whose name he couldn’t even remember in a manor he vaguely remembers belongs to the Minister of Finance. 

(That amount of gilding was absolutely raucous. Noctis isn’t sure why his father trusts the woman so much when she was quite obviously invested in aesthetic value versus usability.)

Prompto had nearly laughed when Noctis had all but dragged him out to the car, barely having the time to register exactly  _how_ early they were departing. It wasn’t even three and Noctis was already beyond impatient. 

He’d endured two full hours of Prompto touching him under the table too softly to be anything other than deliberate. Noctis thanked the cosmos for the fact that his father was not in attendance. They would have never been able to escape, otherwise. 

It was a rare occasion that Gladiolus wasn’t with him, watching his back and fulfilling his role as Shield, but he’d been allowed time off to live a life aside from that which involved the crown. Far as Noctis knew, he was leaving Insomnia with his father and sister to camp for the weekend. 

That had left him vulnerable. Noctis wasn’t helpless, or weak, but he also knew his limits. Ignis had enough things to do that piling on more time attending to the crown prince would do him nothing but a disservice. 

It left only Prompto, newly inducted into his personal guard, or one of the other Crownsguard who he trusted explicitly. 

(So, really, just Prompto. Cor was pretty much the equivalent to his really stoic uncle, but he didn’t want to deal with that hawk-like supervision while stumbling through botched diplomacy.)

Prompto, however, was more attuned to the thrumming energy below Noctis’s public mask than the apparent imminent attempts on his life his father never stopped worrying about. He kept Noctis hooked with coy smiles and how damn  _amazing_ he looked in a Crownsguard dress uniform. It wasn’t a hard sell when he whispered, careful of the elites clustered throughout the parlor, “Wanna get out of here, Noct? I think I can do you one better.”

Then it had been a rush. 

Now, Noctis wasn’t sure why he accepted, (Well, that’s not  _quite_ true. He knows full well  _exactly_ what he was getting himself into, in theory, but his understanding of whatever practice Prompto had offered to employ had been lost on him.) but he doesn’t regret it in the least. 

He barely manages to swerve onto the nearest exit ramp, braking too sharply and jerking Prompto about in the process. He doesn’t dare loosen his grip on the wheel, waiting out the light while Prompto makes a valiant attempt at pulling out all the stops. 

The moment the lights turns to green, he’s speeding across the intersection and making a too-sharp turn towards a nearby parking garage. It’s still bright out and Insomnia is bustling with life, but once he’s made it jerkily up five floors with too many close calls to count and put the car in park, all bets are off. His hands are tangled in Prompto’s hair in less than a second, pulling it like he’s torn between wanting more and needing it to stop. 

He’s been breathing through his teeth for a while, clinging to his rapidly fraying composure with the knowledge that he could get them both killed if he loses control any further. Now, secluded as they can be, he lets go. 

Within a minute he’s panting, open mouthed and so fucking  _close_ it’s a wonder he didn’t explode somewhere along the ten minute ride between wherever they are now and the Minister’s place. He glances down for all of a second and Prompto is already looking up at him with pupils blown wide, self satisfied even when leaning over the center console in a visibly uncomfortable position. 

Noctis is  _gone._

It’s like he’s imploding, muscles pulling taut and vision dissolving to white. He comes down slowly, Prompto still working him over to the point of it verging on pain, and whispers, “Holy  _shit,_ Prom.” He can barely hear himself over the ringing in his ears. 

The blonde has the gall to pull back and laugh, the sound uneven where it spills from between reddened lips, wiping his face with one of the napkins they keep in the glove box. “Maybe we should get some wipes to put in here, too,” he says, half serious.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
